


Questions

by MrTomCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Curiosity, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, Questions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTomCat/pseuds/MrTomCat
Summary: "why are you rough in bed?" You ask as Sabo chokes on his coffee."T-that was out of the blue!" he splutters, looking at you incredulously as he sets his cup down, face burning red."what I'm just curious?" you say again staring at him as he sets down his book with a shadow over his eyes."curiosity killed the cat you know?"
Relationships: Sabo/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I have done this. I'm deprived and bored so here we are.

It was a cloudy day outside. Cliche, I know but there was a calming sense to the world as Sabos apartment was clouded with dark shadows; the sun was no doubt starting to creep down beyond the dark masses of water vapour.

It had been a long day for the both of you. Finding it quite content in your infiltration of this man's home, you sat curled up next to him on his small sofa watching mindless dravel on his television. By the time you had both gotten back to his apartment, you had already rid yourself of the uncomfortable outfit that had been worn all day at work and helped yourself to one of his casual shirts that he barely wore. Not that he minded though. The blonde in question in fact, liked seeing you so comfortable around him and his home, despite his position above you in the place you worked.

It was later in the evening and the two of you sat in a comfortable silence. You, watching the TV, whilst he sat next to you and drank coffee, reading a book titled 'Tactical retreats for dummies'.

Getting fidgity, you kept peeking to look at him from your seat to his side. Why he was reading such a book you weren't sure, he'd never performed one before so you had no idea why he would try now. That however, was not the reason you kept looking at the man. Instead, because you had been wondering something for a while. It came as a surprise to you, when you became closer with Sabo, that he was... Somewhat domineering in bed. Scratch that, actually, rough. He was rough in bed. 

Not that you minded though, you had been but a wee virtuas butterfly when you had first gotten with him and he had caringly helped you rid yourself of such a title. He'd been ever so gentle with you during your first time but as things became deeper you realised, that his more dominant side, was how you actually liked it to be during those moments. All of this has left you wondering one question.

"Why are you rough in bed?" Sabo spluttered at the words that came out of your mouth. Eyes slightly wide turning to you as he set his cup down.

"T-that was very out of the blue..." he stuttered as you looked at him incredulously.

"Sabo, honey, you've been inside me why are you embarrassed?" And his face went even more red. 

"I'm not! I-I'm just... What are you even asking?" he spoke again. 

"I meaaaaann are you only rough because you know I like it? Or is it because you do, i'm curious?" You ask again turning round on your seat to face him better. 

A darkish shadow loomed over his face after you asked, he placed his book down on the table before turning to you again. When you looked at his face, you recognised a gleam in his eyes as he leant over and seized your wrists lowering your back to the sofa hands pinned at either sides of your head. 

"curiosity killed the cat you know?" he remarked, his face ghosting yours blonde hairs framing his handsome face, the glowing of the lamp next to the both of you highlighting his splendid scar in a way which made a shiver rack through you. Gulping, you nervously figited with your hands that were pinned down, with his. 

"But satisfaction brought it back?" You responded cheakily. He stared down at you for a second, before a warm, light smile graced his lips and he lowed his head onto your own. Closing his eyes and appreciating you for a moment. 

"Is that right?" he chuckled slightly, before pulling both your hands above your head and holding them down with one of his own. He then lifted his head away from yours and used his other hand to grasp your jaw and turn it away so he could have access to your ear. 

Putting lips to the conjunction between your ear and jaw he spoke gently. 

"So you want to know why I'm rough with you?" he asked as he gently kept kissing the area around your ear and neck, keeping a steady grip on your jaw. 

"Well..." he started, lightly nipping your neck with his teeth, "It most definitely helps that enjoy more rougher treatment," the man spoke slightly tracing the marks he made with his lips. As his head went further down. 

"But I also..." he began again teasingly, becoming slightly harder with his kisses on your neck as you felt yourself fidgit slightly at his slow movements "enjoy having you writhe underneath me..." he spoke, gently biting your neck with his teeth. 

"I like hearing my name come out of that pretty little mouth of yours," Sabo spoke, voice tone low but also speaking in a way which sounded like he was ordering a drink. "I like seeing your face all wrilled up for me..."  
His tongue tracing fading marks on your neck tantalisingly. 

"Most of all though... I like making you remember who you belong to." he finished lightly, before biting down onto a certain part of your neck while you whined and squirmed underneath him, his hands tightening their hold, forcing you to keep still. He sucked on the spot fervorously before letting it go and admiring the new claim he'd made on your neck. He pulled his head up and hovered in front of yours again, a laughing look in his eyes the corners of his lips turning up slightly, as he looked at your red face. 

"Does that answer your question?" he asked innocently, letting go of your jaw to gently cup your warm face. 

"u-uhuhh" You stuttered, still amazed at how quickly you'd turned into a mess underneath him. He chuckled as he leant down and softly kissed your open mouth, lips moving together at a slow pace. The tingling sensation you both felt was keeping you together as he gently slid his tongue into your mouth caressing yours. He slowly pulled his mouth away, a string of saliver connecting you, he warm breath blowing gently on your face. 

You opened your eyes and looked at him before his expression eased of and he sat back releasing your wrists and climbing off you to sit in his original seat. A cheaky smile on his face as he reclaimed his book. You pouted and sat up, brushing the hairs out of your face. Face still as red as a Ruby. 

"Tease..." You muttered as he sat back and admired his handy work, the mark on your neck was prominent and your fluster added to the effect as he laughed at you. 

"Well I'm going for shower... Completely unrelated to what just happened." You declair standing up and stretching your legs. Sabo admired the way his shirt barley covered you. 

"Sureee" he chuckled slightly, watching you walk out of the room, huffing at his response. 

"You coming?" You shout from his bathroom. laughing, he put his book down and followed after you.


End file.
